Married Bliss
by MysticMew
Summary: The story of weddings and social complications. UsagiMamoru (BSSM), slight HikaruUmi (MKR). A Soul Lights side story series.


Title: Married "Bliss"

Subtitle: Wedding of Stars

Status: Alpha

Author: Matthias aka MysticMew

Email: Minaru@gmx.de

Plot Beta-reader: Ayrki

Rating: PG-13

Category: Romance, Crossover/Fusion (somewhat)

Fandoms: Sailormoon (manga), bits of Magic Knight Rayearth later on.

Main Pairings: Usagi/Mamoru, bits of Hikaru/Umi later on.

Timeline: Roughly a year after Stars and four after Vol. 6 (manga). This is part of the Soul Lights Continuum.

Summary: On the happiest day in their lives, Usagi and Mamoru reflect on all that has happened which eventually brought them to this points.

Distribution: Soul Lights Continuum (), Starsinlove-group (), ff.net (www.fanfiction.net), Mediaminer (www.mediamer.org), ASMR (www.moonromance.net), Shoujo Ai.com (www.shoujoai.com). Anyone else, you can have it but please ask first, 'kay?

Disclaimer: See individual disclaimers below intro

Story Disclaimer: Copyright©2004 by Matthias Engel

Note: () indicates change of POV to the listed character, if empty then the following will be done in third person, a question mark indicates a character who is either unknown yet to the reader or should stay that way for now. Indicated time/place if necessary

******************************

M&M DreamWorks Presents

Married "Bliss"

Wedding of Stars

A Soul Lights Side Story

Based on the works of Takeuchi Naoko and CLAMP

Bishoujo Senshi Sailormoon(c)Takeuchi Naoko

Magic Knight Rayearth(c)CLAMP

******************************

March 15, 1997 ()

"Ugh! 'kaasan this is tight!" the blonde girl shouted in a display of overdramatic discomfort. She was a beautiful girl, especially today, today was after all the most important day of her life. Tsukino Usagi, a normal girl, secret warrior, reincarnated princess and future queen was getting married, married to her one true love, a normal boy, masked warrior, reincarnated prince and future king. Now, if there was a match made in heaven, then it was that of Tsukino Usagi and Chiba Mamoru. They had had a long way behind them up to this day, a long path wrought with perils, hardships trying to stir them away from another. And yet they had prevailed, against all the forces wishing to tear them apart, they had kept their love. And now, now was the day to make it official to the world around them.

The elderly blue-haired woman stepped around Usagi and gave her a critical once-over, totally ignoring her daughters protest. Her gaze traveled over the beautiful blue kimono with silver highlights and up to the odangos that were adorned with a ring of tiny silvery crescent moons each. Tsukino Ikuko broke out into a radiant and – to Usagi's immense relief – satisfied smile of appreciation. Usagi lover her mother, who truly was a wonderful and understanding person as the last year had shown once again, but sometimes she could be so… well, motherly. There wasn't a better term to describe her. Ikuko was someone who could crack the most stoic's person's shell with all the fretting and attention she'd lavish upon her _victims_. And this, after all, was the wedding day of her oldest daughter! What did you expect would happen?

Usagi glanced up at the clock even as she let out a squeak at the fierce huge that threatened to crush every bone in her body. They had been in here for six hours! Six hours until her mother was thoroughly satisfied… "Oh, you are so beautiful today, Usagi-chan! Mamoru-kun really is a lucky man to have you!" Ikuko gushed and her daughter smiled weakly, relieved when the older woman finally let go and stepped back.

"I am the lucky one, 'kaasan. Mamo-chan's the best thing that ever happened to me and…" Usagi choked slightly, showing her own signs of nervousness and giddy anticipations. "… You can't imagine how much I have waited for this day." With a fond smile Usagi remembered the aftermath of their return from the Cauldron when Mamoru had asked her to marry him. She'd made him repeat it at least a dozen time a day, for probably one month straight.

It had been a long road from there until now, Usagi mused and it hadn't been a very easy one…

******************************

Flashback (Usagi)

I had to admit, the timing was somewhat… illogical and I could really not have blamed them for a negative reaction. If I would have been in their place, I'm not sure what I've done. Just imagine, Chibiusa coming home one day with an almost stranger that I maybe had seen once or twice before and announcing that they were getting married!

I had really wanted to tell them properly about Mamoru before. I believe they suspected about the relationship but we had never came outright and told them. Things kept popping up. Either new enemies or the timing just wasn't right and yes, maybe I was a wee bit frightened about their reaction. Especially 'tousan's… I loved my father but he was so very protective at times…

Mamoru's proposal had sent me for a free flight up to the stars – come to think of it, I've REALLY done that already… However, again I had hesitated at first and now they haven't even been the first ones to be told, outside the Senshi that is. We really had planned to tell them first before anyone else but then that unfortunate, depressing business with Mamoru's relative had come up before we could do so…

By all means, I would have probably been furious and thus the reaction managed to quite literally knock me out off my shoes.

"Oh wonderful," 'kaasan gushed without missing a heartbeat after the confession that should, by all means, have drained the room of every sound for some time. Okay, THAT reaction was actually expected. I knew my Okaasan. She could be very scary when you got on her bad side, but she could be even scarier than you had her in a very good mood. Figuring that she had always been teasing me about "that young man" over the years I've known Mamoru I had figured out already that she'd seen us together, put two and two together and very much approved.

Even Otousan's reaction was predictable or so I had thought for a moment there as his face seemed to acquire a look of vehement protest, his mouth opening to say something about his "little girl being too young"… But then his mouth fell shut with an audible snap and I could have sworn that despite the happy, innocent smile Okaasan wore, there had been an elbow at use just some while ago. Ikuko leaned over to whisper something in her husband's ear and Otousan nodded solemnly after a moment of consideration.

At last he asked, rather casually and to our mutual astonishment, "Have you set a date yet?"

I glanced at Mamoru who had mirrored the motion, one seeing the own stupidity reflected in the other's face. I had told my fiancé – kami, did that ever feel good just thinking about it! – what I expected, of course. Mamoru had said after the fiasco a few days ago, an overprotective father might be concerning but nothing in comparison. I still was worried though. The revelation of his proposal had begun sourly. And that is why the surprise I felt right now was quickly washed away by immense relief.

"You don't mind at all?" I fixed Otousan with a hopeful, somewhat pleading expression, not yet ready to believe that he'd be deterred from the expected reaction THAT quickly.

He glanced at his wife for a moment and then shook his head with a sigh. "As much as I don't like the idea of letting you go, your mother and I have seen this coming. We are not blind, you know? We were very much aware of the young man who seemed to always keep you company in the last two years." I blinked, stunned once again, but then reasoned that he had a good point there. I had always thought if this happened Otousan probably didn't want to see it. Now, realizing the error of that judgment, it made sense that if Okaasan picked up something, so would he.

"What Usako is probably trying to say," Mamoru spoke up for the first time since the start of this meeting other than the greeting, "is that we are not exactly portraying a role model couple. I am almost four years older and Usako hasn't even finished High School yet. Many people would not be so understanding." I was pretty sure my parents had to have picked up on the sad nuance in my fiancé's voice, but if they did, they didn't show any outward sign.

"Well, I certainly can't believe that Usagi-baka got herself a handsome guy who wants to marry her," a voice reminded me unpleasantly of the last (human) person in the room. My head snapped around with a patent glare already in place, ready to give back in kind for Shingo's comment but stopped almost frozen. I wouldn't have seen it a couple of months ago. However, the experience in the cauldron had changed me. I had touched life in its purest form back then. The origin of creation. All that power had surrounded me, listening to my call. The experience had cracked open the last shields of protection that still lay on my memories of the Moon Kingdom. I had a complete set of memory now. At one time that would have frightened me. But now I realized that the change this had triggered wasn't necessarily a bad one. It was a natural one. Maybe to early for some of this time and age but definitely normal for those born on the Moon. Sixteen had always been the year where a child was accepted as an adult, often accompanied by some ritual. The Cauldron had been my rite of passage, sort of.

And so, I just smiled at the little runt, recognizing the teasing glint in his eyes for what it was. Guarded affection and happiness for his Oneesan getting happily married.

"Now, now. I am sure you are happy for your sister," Okaasan chided gently but with a knowing smile on her face. Turning back to us, she explained, "After all your father proposed to me at a very young age too, you know? We were at best half a year older." THAT really got my mind spinning again. It occurred to me that my parents had never talked about their courtship and I had never asked, partially because before Mamo-chan entered my life I probably would have just become too depressed. Even as clueless as I often was back then – I couldn't believe it was just two years ago – I did pretty much know that Motoki had just been a crush. It was sort of a ritual at the Crown Game Corner to have a crush on him or something. I wasn't the only one after all. And so talk about that topic would have simply reminded me of my own unexciting life… Man, had that ever changed!

Otousan picked up where his wife had left off and I was somewhat taken aback by the grave expression. "I hope you realize that in your situation there will always be someone who is not happy. Unfortunately, most likely more than just one. Your mother and I went through a lot of rejection from certain members of our families. And that is why we know what social expectations can do to you at such an age."

For a moment I was reeling in surprise, bewilderment and just a little doubt. Not doubt at our love for each other but doubt at making this step so early. I had been so happy when Mamoru asked me that only later I had thought about the possible consequences. I had just turned sixteen and he was already twenty… That was a huge gap. People would talk. I wasn't that naïve to believe it would be easy, not anymore. However, only after the direct, recent exposure to such a reaction had I began to realize how cruel and narrow-minded society could be.

I vowed to change that in about five years time.

Mamoru's hand giving mine a gentle squeeze, squished the minor bout of doubt right there. The by now familiar but yet continuously amazing warmth and strength provided by the love of my life, of two lifetimes actually, reminded me once again that after all that we had stood up to together, after everything that had tried to separate us, a couple of people too narrow-minded to grasp the concept of two human beings enough in love with each other that they wished to proclaim it to the world around them, would certainly NOT stop us.

"We do realize that. However, knowing that we have the support of those that really matter will surely see us through," Mamoru said with an almost uncharacteristically determination. The look he sent my way then made me weak in the knees. So grateful, so full of love… "I feel like the most lucky person on the planet right now because I surely have not deserved such a wonderful woman like your daughter. Knowing that despite that she is willing to fill and complete the loneliness in my soul, is more worth than any meager pseudo relatives left to me."

I was sure now that I had turned a bright scarlet. Mamoru was the kind of guy who would almost always behave in a proper way expected of most Japanese men. Reserved, calm and not showing much emotion other than a general politeness. I had learned though that there was much more underneath the cool, collected persona he showed to the outside. Beneath all those layers was a little boy, scared, left alone and without any memory of his parents or early childhood. The open declaration of love in front of my family now might be embarrassing but even stronger was the pride I felt, the swelling of my heart at the honest words. If Mamoru thought he was lucky, I was even luckier to have met such a charming, understanding, caring and loyal man.

******************************

Present ()

Chiba Mamoru wasn't nervous. This was supposed to be the most memorable day of his life. The day when he got married to the woman he loved, the strong, cheerful blond-haired princess and future queen, the extraordinary girl that possessed such a beautiful inner strength that he had instantly felt drawn to her and regardless of the initial conflict, he was sure he had began falling for her even before the revelations of their secrets. That Usagi accepted his proposal was a blessing he often thought he didn't deserve but had sworn to be by her side, support and protect her to the best of his abilities…

No, he wasn't nervous at all, there was no need to be. They loved each other and had proven this throughout numeral trials in the near and very distant past. They had even passed the haunting tragedy that had seemed to connect their prior life's relationship and this one. They had overcome the fate that had doomed their relationship, the dark death cloud that had hung over their hearts.

So why in Selene's name were his hands shaking so violently finishing the last touches on his ritual hakama? Why did he feel like running away to the ends of the world even though it was the most irrational notion he had ever entertained?

"Relax, Mamoru-senpai, everything's going to be fine," the blond-haired younger boy said from his position close to the door, desperately trying to hide a knowing grin but failing to do so miserably.

_That's easy for you to say, Asunama-kun_, he thought darkly. Aloud what he said was, "It shouldn't be like that. I have no need to feel even the slightest bit nervous. Usako and I have went through worse things than that…" he trailed off, noticing the dubious glances around him, even though only one should be able to speak from direct experience.

"Now, son. There is NOTHING worse than the actual wedding day. Trust me on that," Tsukino Kenji said with grave seriousness. Asanuma and Motoki nodded, regardless of their own lack of experience in the area. As far as he knew both had attended weddings before, closely contributing to them, so he had to give them that much credit at least.

Mamoru sighed and slumped his shoulders in defeat, respecting the wisdom of the statement. He had come to respect Usagi's father a great deal. His initial reaction had been rather different from what his soon-to-be wife had expected and not only that but they had also found out that apparently Tsukino Kenji and Chiba Akira had known each other quite well from high school but had lost sight of each other when each followed his own career and life. Mamoru had jumped at the chance to learn something about his father in this incarnation, even if it was just from his own adolescent years. That had brought them a lot closer, lessening the blow that the stubbornness of his last living, if very distant, relative that he had held and still did hold a lot of respect for had caused…

******************************

Flashback (Mamoru)

Kishima Emi was on first glance a rather demure woman. Her attitude and composure was outwardly calm and fluent like water. She was in many respects how a proper Japanese woman was supposed to be – regardless of how much society had changed in the recent decades after the Second World War. And thus one should have anticipated the reaction and still I was virtually unprepared for the outburst. Well, alright. Maybe not outburst. That would have implied much screaming and shouting and similar terms. That's not how Emi-obasan was though. She had a quiet yet sharp like steel inner determination, a fire that if sparked would burn as long until it either consumed which that it intended to swallow or was extinguished in the process… frankly I had never seen the latter happening.

That is also why I knew when the judgment fell it would be final and that thought saddened me because despite of the woman's traditional upbringing I had always considered her one with an open mind, ready to adept. Without her I would hardly be as independent as I was today, without her I wouldn't have been able to leave the orphanage as fast as I did, in order to stand on my own two feet, seek my own future… To summarize all that, the next words pained me more than I could allow to show in the brief but heated argument that followed.

Kishima Emi, my VERY distant aunt, somewhere along my mother's side of the family, had taken one look at Usagi, shook her head and in that voice, I recognized as the tone she used when her mind had been made up already, stated with a clarity that didn't escape Usagi's perception either, "Absolutely not."

Of course, I had protested and asked for details. I should have known by then that Emi-obaasan never did anything without knowing pretty much every detail that she could find out. It wasn't like our relationship was a secret around the area. We had just never come right out to confront our families with it, yet. Now with Usagi accepting my proposal that neglect had to be dealt with after all.

It had been so long since I've seen the elderly woman that had aided me on my way to independency that I was completely surprised to find her on my doorstep. At the worst possible time as well. Usagi and I had just discussed the issue of confronting HER family. It obviously didn't sit well with her that our relationship had been mostly a secret or more like an unspoken fact to them. She didn't want them to get the wrong expression by learning this through others. I never had had much of a family to worry about, so I couldn't really relate, but my fiancée's plight was not lost on me. This was important to her.

I wasn't prepared to deal with the other woman showing up on my doorstep. Especially not with Usagi present. I hadn't thought ill of that at first. However, I should have realized that Kishima Emi was anything but clueless. Her gaze had swiveled to the ring I had given as a semi-official proposal before _intending_ to leave for America and we had agreed that this would be the official engagement ring considering the memories bound to the occasion.

If anything else the prompt and direct question for the significance of the ring and for Usagi being in my apartment should have cautioned me. A part of me actually caught the subtle… disdain in the older woman's voice but that was quickly replaced by a remarkable show of curtsey from my fiancée. The bow and formal greeting even managed to startle Emi, if only for a moment. I was pretty sure Usagi had drawn upon her recent discovered memories of Serenity. I had thought she had won Obaasan over but… I was sadly mistaken.

"For once," Emi said as if counting points one by one from the fingers of her hand, yet lacking the actual gesture, "there is a noticeable gap of age between the two of you. You are almost four years her senior." That didn't rattle me as much as it would have awhile ago. I had gotten that a lot at the University but had also learned to ignore it.

"Second, from what I have gathered, her grades leave much to wish for. You are attending Tokyo University and she's barely made it into High School and even now is struggling by, not to mention the long absence leave a few months ago." Which was, in fact, partial my fault. But how could I tell the other woman that my fiancée had to take off to the center of the galaxy to retrieve mine and everyone else's star seeds? Obviously Emi-obaasan had made her inquiries beforehand or just had maintained a closer vigil over my life as I had first thought. "Third, your social gap is much too big. Mamoru-kun I have not invested so much time in you to allow you to waste your life with someone of such a low-class…"

I almost yelped at the power spike I could feel in the air just from my right where Usagi had been seated, listening quietly up to this point. The sheer irony of the accusing argument was making me almost laugh if not for the danger signs I was getting from Usagi. We had discussed that just a little while ago. There were already a few people privy to our secrets, at least to a degree. But with the future we were going to have, the question had come whether or not to let our families know. Usagi had INSISTED that the few years until Crystal Tokyo should be spent in a way that would leave anyone without regrets. Everyone was supposed to follow their own dreams for awhile, as long they could. And thus, Usagi had made kind of a stipulation for her family that I found pretty sensible myself. If they weren't going to accept us as we were now, there was no need to tell them about our secrets.

I forced myself to focus my whirling emotions. On the one hand I knew that what I was going to… what I NEEDED to do now was going to alienate me from the last bit of kin I still had – totally regardless of how much I knew that my true family were the other Senshi and everyone here in Azabu-Juuban that I could call friend. And that was why on the other hand I had too much to lose. Here, for the first time in my life, I felt at home. Here with Usagi, with the others, here was my place. And I wasn't going to let traditional, outdated views waver my decision in the slightest.

"What is that supposed to…" Usagi began sputtering but I grasped her hand calmly, preventing her to jump up.

"I think it would be the best advise to leave now, Obaasama. I have made my decision and the few _facts_ that you _think_ you have found aren't going to change my mind or my heart for that matter. You have always encouraged me to go out and find my own life, my own place in the order of things. Here I am now, I have found that place. And nothing, not you or any force of the entire galaxy, will succeed in taking it away from me."

I narrowed my eyes, meeting the hazel eyes that had suddenly turned cold, determined and unwavering. They met with an expression so similar that you could almost hear the other woman gnaw mentally at her own iron will directed back at her. It probably wasn't something she experienced a lot. Had I been brought up directly by her, if I hadn't had to fight my way up to be the elite student I was today, instead relying on the traditional values of status and family, I would probably have caved. But Emi-obaasan had always been more like an observing supporter, pulling some strings in the background. Her family was while not famous a very well-known and quite wealthy one and she valued the ancient Japanese traditions very much, just simply choose to make exceptions here and there. My announcement to marrying Usagi had obviously went over her limit of leeway.

And so I wasn't yielding at all. Not under the hard gaze, not under the pointless attempts for me to reconsider. I didn't yield because the concept of family which had held such a high value in Japanese society never had much of a meaning to me. Not before meeting Usagi and the others. They were my family. And they were quite different from the narrow-minded values of the general public. A healthy, positive side of different

Obaasan eventually left disappointed, and only then did I manage to release the tight control I had held over my emotions. If not for the training Setsuna had started to give me in controlling my powers – upon my own request – I'm not sure I would have been able to endure the strain. After seeing Emi off I wasn't surprised at all to turn around and find Usagi standing there. She wordlessly stepped forward and we embraced with the harmony born out of two lifetimes full of trials. There was no need for me to vocalize how much it hurt to have just pretty much severed the last remaining tie to my dead parents. Kishima Emi still held a lot of respect in my heart and I knew I owed her a lot. Yet not enough to just discard a millennia old love that had blossomed into something much more potent in this lifetime.

"Gomen nasei," Usagi murmured and I could feel her guilt at having unwilling caused me such pain. Wordlessly I put a hand under her chin, lifted it up and kissed her, trying to drain away the pangs of loss and regret in the much stronger spring of our love.

******************************

Present ()

The chapel was filled to the last seat. When Usagi and Mamoru had decided what kind of ceremony they would attend, Usagi had been torn. On the one hand there was the dream she always had, getting married in one of the western-style churches – Christian weddings had become more and more popular especially among the younger generation – but at the same time there was the desire to give that special gift to Rei. Neither Usagi or Mamoru were particularly inclined towards any religion but both could see why offering her friend to hold the Shinto service for their wedding would be enormously pleasing to the young miko.

In the end they had found a compromises which would satisfy all the aspects they had wished for a wedding… even if some of the variations galled Kishima Emi to no end. The elderly woman sat in her seat watching on, emotions boiling behind an unreadable mask. She certainly was NOT happy. If anything, then at least she should have had some say in the wedding and the blend so bar of any clear-cut tradition was outrageous to her. Nobody cared about her opinion though.

Usagi and Mamoru weren't even aware of her presence, pretty sure she wouldn't come at all, as they walked up the aisle in a procession that would look odd to one not really aware of the ties that bond the Senshi. Some of those not quite familiar with the procedure worked out gasped slightly as the soon-to-be-wed couple strode up the aisle side by side, trailed by all the Senshi in traditional miko robes, flanking them to the left and right.

Another particularity was the mixture. Not Inners on one and Outers on the other side. That particular classification had been obliterated long ago. There was only one group and the terms were only used as a summary nowadays when addressing the one or other group. It had been Usagi's verdict – and that was to be understood quite literally – that the Senshi were officially one group now, with Venus as their leader.

And that showed right now. Minako was leading one group consisting of Hotaru, Makoto and Setsuna and Rei was leading the other one with Haruka, Michiru and Ami. At the back of each group were Luna and Artemis. To the side of the couple came Motoki and Naru to show their worldly ties to this life. Both had been pleasantly surprised – if not to say overjoyed in Naru's case – that their friends had enlisted them as Maid of Honor and Best Man, deepening the blend between Christian-style and Shinto wedding.

The one thing that really made a lot of those not understanding the mechanics of the group or the nature of the relationship between the two could only stare, some would frown… Kisaki Emi surely would have if she had allowed herself to show the emotion. Against the traditional Shinto ceremony and the nature of the roles usually applied in Japanese culture – and make no mistake there, while the culture was changing this was still anchored deep into people's upbringing and therefore belief – Usagi wasn't wearing a white kimono. By tradition the white kimono was supposed to show something along the lines of "paint me any color you like" to the husband.

Tsukino Usagi and Chiba Mamoru did not see themselves as a traditional couple by any standard. Instead they were both wearing deep blue with silver highlighting in Usagi's case and gold in Mamoru's. While the highlights were subtly hinting at their heritage – though only a portion of the guests really understood that – the color blue was not just symbolizing the unity, the equal respect they held for each other and would continue to donate towards their marriage, it was also the color of their eyes, the color of the world they had been reborn in. Serenity had longed so often to go there in the Silver Millennium. To the blue planet where her Endymion was. And Earth had been where they met again, the tragedy of so long ago almost repeating. However, they had found happiness, they had prevailed and now it was here where they were going to be married, where THEIR kingdom would be.

Also, it should be mentioned that the aspect of equality between husband and wife was an important part in wedding ceremonies in the Silver Millennium age. It was by far no trick of nature that the ruling lines of Moon and Earth were always bringing forth a female and male heir each, but that was besides the point. What was important was that the concept of equality in a joining of two souls held a higher standard when anything else. In this golden age of mankind there was no difference between the genders. Woman could just as fell hold positions of power or acquire talents exclusive to them. In fact there were much more female mages than male and then there were the Senshi, of course.

As the group approached the lone makeshift Shinto-style altar that had replaced the normal one during the preparations and Rei separated from the group to take her place in front of it, the rest of the Senshi fanned out into a loose crescent formation. Usagi was only dimly aware of this as she was already lost in the sight of her one true love standing next to her in the blue-gold hakama/haori combination.

Mamoru was mirroring his wife's mood. Every bit of nervousness had disappeared when he had laid out on her first in the matching kimono. The sight had been breathtaking and it taken a combined elbow from both Motoki and Asanuma to snap him out of his trance. Now, the nervousness was replaced by full-grown pride. Pride for his gorgeous bride who outshone everyone else on Earth as far as he was concerned. Now, he wasn't nervous anymore, he was far more anticipating the closure of the ceremony that would make them husband and wife.

Usagi had done a lot of reflection today, a lot of it unpleasant. About the many hardships threatening their love for each other throughout two generations. Now though, now there was only happiness. There was nothing anymore that could stop them, they had survived up to this point and in only a couple of minutes they would be husband and wife. The past roughly three years seemed like a blur to her, a whirlwind of emotion. Of adventures and excitement. It was all worth it though, for the single reward that this day provided would make up for anything.

Mamoru couldn't help but wonder how he had ever turned out to survive until that day three years ago when they first met. Up to this point he didn't have much in his life to cherish other than his studies. They paled in comparison to the wonder that Usagi had provided for him, giving his heart the shelter it had so desperately for a long time after waking up in this hospital bed over a decade ago…

******************************

Flashback (Mamoru)

The morning air was providing a clear and sweet smell. There was no cloud in the sky and the rising sun was sending warm beams like fingertips dancing through the leaves of the trees and eventually over the ground. The park was quiet this early in the morning, only a few people crossed our path as we made our way silently through, slowly homing in on a certain bench in quite agreement. As we reached it, Usagi and I turned to each other in perfect synchronization. A smile spread over her lovely features and I felt my own tug at my lips.

Ichinohashi Park had become our favorite spot. This was the spot, shortly after we had discovered the other's secret, where we had met again. I remembered that day fondly. To say it was our first date would be too much. There wasn't much outward evidence of its importance. However, inside, even before the events that followed, the revelations of our past lives… I had known then, without doubt, that whatever was growing between us, fast and beyond conscious control, was meant to be. Usagi had confessed feeling the same thing. The sensation of harmony, of belonging.

Unconsciously my hand wandered to the pocket where I held the simple handkerchief that Usagi had dropped at the ball. I chuckled quietly as I saw Usagi reach for the place where she concealed my pocket watch. Usagi joined in and we both sat down.

This spot had also become a place of refugee. Whenever things started to escalate – which had happened almost constantly over the last years – we'd come here, the special atmosphere this simple, lone bench held for us, for us alone. There wasn't anything that could touch us here, our own private sanctuary. All the worldly or mystical troubles could wait outside. This was just for us.

We sat in silence for some time. Not uncomfortable or tense, not a silence born out of need but a silence of peace and tranquility.

After awhile Usagi moved slightly and born out of practice I slipped an arm around her smaller form as she snuggled against me, head resting on my shoulder. There had been a time I would have felt uncomfortable with such an open display of affection. Partly because of the fact that Japanese society did not favor such actions positively. The main problem was though, that I wasn't sure what to do. I had never experienced much love… or didn't remember it. Becoming the elite student, the role model of a Japanese student had been easy compared to figuring out the dynamics of a relationship, the expression of my own heart. Yet I would give up all of the former to keep the latter, if necessary. Status and success never meant so much to me as the incredible woman next to me, so full of courage and love, always ready to fight for her beliefs and those important to her. Not a warrior of skill in combat or with a weapon, not a warrior earning respect through achievements and fame. Oh, all those assessments were true. But even more so, Tsukino Usagi was a true warrior in her heart, fighting battles not with steel but with her spirit and soul. I was truly blessed to be at her side.

"I'm glad this turned out alright," Usagi said quietly, not changing her position. It had been the day after the talk with her parents. Not only about the marriage but also about our secret identities. The Tsukinos had taken it noticeably well… even if Usagi and I both had to transform three times to make sure her brother believed us…

"Yes, they were coping well, almost as if they had already suspected," I replied, thinking that to be a likely option. Others had found out over the course of the battles we had to fight. And regardless of the protective glamour provided by our alter egos, people close to us on a daily basis were bound to notice small things. And compared to the others, Usagi had a stable family to begin with that she loved dearly and throughout all the excitement never lost that love and bond. Most likely I suspected that the glamour just helped to not put all the smaller signs into a bigger picture but when the truth was before their very eyes, all those pieces would fall into place and make sudden sense.

Usagi had come up with that idea, to tell our families. She had eventually left it as an option for everyone to take but now, with the last crisis behind us, and only a couple of years left to Crystal Tokyo, she didn't want her and the others' parents to learn the fate meant for us on the day of the rise. There weren't any dangers anymore until then, Pluto had ASSURED us, and they would learn then anyway. Yet, the decision was a matter of trust and should be made individually. Usagi had bound hers to the acceptance of our marriage… which was why Obaasan never learned that she was opposing the joining of the future rulers of Earth…

"Mamo-chan?" Usagi spoke up after another period of silence. I glanced at her and found myself entranced in a sea of blue. Without a word I lowered my head, cutting off whatever it was she wanted to say with a kiss, overcome by a wave of strong emotions I could not and did not want to fight. When this place was our sanctuary, then Usagi was my home, the one person I could and would always come back to. Right now I didn't care about whoever saw us here, what other people might say, about those frowning about the relationship... Compared to all that what I… what we both had gained, the concerns of those outside the family circle we and the other Senshi formed were insignificant.

******************************

Present ()

Usagi was lost in the moment. The events barely registered on her as the ceremony went on, Rei opening the ceremony and giving the couple the ritual cleansing, announcing the marriage and offering a prayer. She did, however, allow herself to show a bright smile of gratitude towards Minako presenting the first of the ritual nuptial cups. The same held true for Hotaru who presented the second one. It had been a bit of a hassle picking out those that she wanted to reward with that honor. She had ended up making the most logical choice with choosing the leader of her guard first and foremost. She knew of Venus' devotion to her, of course, and at times it saddened her that she was denying herself true love in the process and so the least she could do was grant her a special place in the ceremony.

Hotaru was the next logical choice. While the different groups had been united, Saturn was still Venus counterpart in a way and both her and Hotaru had gone through so much in their lives that she hoped this act would help to salvage the feeling of regret she still felt for not having been able to help them better and earlier…

Her smile deepened and tears shimmered at the corners of her eyes, for the first time breaking the composure she had forced herself to maintain – otherwise she most likely would have been an emotional wreck already! However, the pride and love from the young woman, holding the last cup for her to take and shake with her groom, was too much for any iron will, even for a reborn princess. Her hands trembled slightly as she took the cup from Luna who had her hair tied into a matching odango style. Her guardian, her partner… and in a lot of ways in both this and the previous life always something akin to a surrogate mother. Usagi glanced over at her mother, seated in the front row, who had accepted her choice in partners for the ceremony with understanding, her and Luna having taken to each other very quickly after the revelations. The "bald-spot kitten" remarks were still a matter of much teasing and sour moods though.

Finally that last part was over with as well and the couple had somehow managed to not spill a drop of the sake or mess anything up that could signify disharmony. Mamoru was just as lost in the sensations but tried to hold onto a dignified posture… At least for as long as after the vows were exchanged because the dark-haired man was sure that he wouldn't get a word out otherwise. Nervousness wasn't the problem anymore but the love he felt for his bride had now built to a crescendo, the significance of the moment slowly wearing down his control.

When the time finally came for the vows to be exchanged, the words came in his usual calm and deep voice, controlled, perfectly accentuated… but still the barest waver, the slightest tremor wasn't lost on Usagi or many of the others who knew the couple well enough.

"All my life I have lived in darkness, not knowing if I really was who I was told to be, not knowing what my purpose was. When, someday, at the most curious of occasions, in the most unexpected person, I found a light. A light that filled the darkness, shining into the farthest corner. A light that took the loneliness away and showed me what it meant to love, what it meant to have a family, friends to care for. I was a wandering stranger to my own heart before that light, only the light showed me who I really was and what my purpose was. My purpose to protect and cherish that incredible light that had been a gift to my lonely existence. This light might seem insignificant on the surface to others but if those who doubt its strength would only spent a fraction of the time I have been blessed to do in its presence, they would surely understand why today is the happiest day in my life."

Mamoru took a deep breath while the tears were now unconcealed and openly shining in Usagi's eyes. Tears of unbelievable joy at the depth of emotion in the taller man's voice and the sheer intensity that flowed through their linked hearts and souls. "Tsukino Usagi, my light and my soul, I swear on this day, before this gathering of our families and friends, that I will always stay at your side, protect you and cherish this gift that is your love, a gift I am so truly unworthy of. Let us together now, fulfill our dreams and be as one for eternity."

The clearly shaken groom almost got a heart attack when Motoki fumbled with the ring and almost dropped it. The other student who had become very good friends with Mamoru gave him a wink and smirk. Mamoru was too happy to glare or show any other sort of negative emotion but there WOULD be an accounting later. Turning back to his wife, he slipped the golden ring on her finger and stepped back.

Usagi was having a hard time regaining enough calmness to recite her own vow. After the heartfelt and honest words of Mamoru it had become hard to concentrate. A memory flickered back into her mind. It seemed like an eternity ago and yet at the same time like an event that had happened only yesterday…

******************************

Flashback (Usagi)

Only a week had passed since the decisive battle, the battle where they had finally left the dark shadow of the past behind. Metallia was no more and they were all still alive. All my friends and Mamo-chan too. I hadn't told anyone but the time when he had been gone, that one nightmare – more like a nightmarish memory – had always been repeating itself. Repeating itself like a dark prophecy, a premonition that eventually had come true. That horrible moment on the Moon repeated at D-Point when I had to… had to…

It had seemed like such a sad and unfair fate then, as if it was our destiny to die at the fringes of fulfilled love, always close to each other but always disrupted before the delicious flower of our love could really bloom. Using the sword to extract the Ginzishou's piece out of Endymion's body was… I just couldn't take it and so the cycle seemed to repeat itself again…

It was all over now, the battle was finished and Metallia gone. The last traces of that lurking shadow of a dark fate had been eradicated. We had survived. Our love had survived.

"You are awfully silent today." I jumped slightly, not having heard him approach and too deep in thought to sense the familiar presence. I turned my head to look at the older boy. The deep blue eyes and dark hair. The image was momentarily overlaid by another figure, the same profile with armor though and a tad bit older. I examined my feelings and a bit of the depression was lifted from my heart. I didn't know why I even doubted, it had been clear from the beginning. And yet, the events after his abduction had made me wonder, maybe even fear a little.

"What's wrong, Usako?" Mamoru asked concerned, hesitantly stepping closer and putting an arm around my shoulders. The early morning sun reflected on the lake's clear surface and I stared at the reflection of our figures. It was ridiculous, really, but the question had plagued me to no end last night. I needed a confirmation…

"It's over now, isn't it? We are finally free of that tragedy," I said quietly, almost expecting something to happen to tear us apart again. "We can finally live together now, right?"

"Of course," Mamoru confirmed, slightly puzzled at the thoughtful tone. I couldn't blame him. This wasn't like me.

"Yes, we can live our lives together now. As Tsukino Usagi and Chiba Mamoru." After a slight pause in which the meaning refrained from dawning on Mamoru, I added an inquiring, "Right?"

There was a moment of silence that stretched into infinity, apprehension filling me regardless how stupid I felt for even asking. Finally Mamoru turned me around, both hands on my shoulders. Nothing was said for a moment, then he surprised me with a kiss that was anything but reserved. "What does it matter?" he asked after finally pulling away, leaving me breathless and surely with a dreamy expression on my face. "There is no difference for me and there shouldn't be one for you. I have fallen in love with Serenity and now I have fallen in love with Usagi, even before I knew about the former. They are just names, names for the same person in different lives. Just because we are normal people now doesn't make me love you less. It is the same, Usagi. The same. The only difference is that now we have a chance, a chance to make up for the loss in our previous lives, a chance to make up for two lifetimes."

I sighed, not even trying to hide my relief. "I know, it was silly of me. I think the same, Mamo-chan. You know, it still seems like a dream to me and maybe I'm just looking for excuses, expecting something to happen the next moment that will start it all over again. It's silly really, gomen nasei…"

Mamoru pulled me into a tight embrace and I let myself fall against him, lost in the warmth and security provided by his arms. He was right, of course, there was no difference. We had grown up differently, had different names, and yet our love had prevailed and not changed at all, only grown, now finally being given the chance to bloom. It didn't feel like two different lives to me. It felt like one, as if we had just been sleeping in between now and the former. "I love you, Usako… Serenity. We have earned this, finally being together, don't you think?"

"Hai," I said, grasping tightly onto the love flowing between us and swearing that nothing would ever tear us apart again. I wouldn't let anyone take it away from us again. Never. "I love you too, Mamo-chan… Endymion."

******************************

Present ()

Usagi drew strength from that memory. It had been a turning point after the disease that seemed to have affected both of their lives. After Metallia had been defeated and they were both free of those awful memories, it had been a sign for a new beginning and at the same time a fulfillment they had been waiting for so long, much too long. And now, now was the time for the ultimate last step. They had prevailed this long, even against the numerous enemies threatening the world, they had kept their vow, trusted in the other's lives and not even the disruption of Mamoru's body by Galaxia's hand had put a stain on the love between them. They were finally free of the accursed fate.

"I know my friends always say I'm such a special person but I could never be that person without you, Mamo-chan. I couldn't be special because you make me special, because you are the special one to me. Without your support and confidence in me, without the strength you always provide me with, we could not be standing here today. I have always dreamed of this day but had never imagined I could be that lucky, to find a man so devoted to me that it is almost scary."

Usagi had to blink away a few tears, she felt her vow horrible inferior to Mamoru's previous words. What she really wanted to say had to be edited because some of those present didn't know about their secret identities and so the speech seemed dull to her. Yet, she hoped… no, she knew that Mamoru did understand, did hear her heart speaking the true depth of her feelings.

"And so I, Tsukino Usagi, swear to you that I will always stay at your side, cherish your love and built our future together with you."

_Let us protect this planet and our friends together, always_, Usagi added silently and it seemed as if the words came in stereo, echoed by the man before her, both repeating their shared dreams discovered in the final phase of the battle with Dead Moon.

"Even if our lives were to end now, I know that the stars inside of us will always find each other again. You are my one and only true love and I will hold and nurture this love for all eternity," Usagi finished, her voice slightly hoarse by now. She slipped the silver ring on Mamoru's finger.

Both had to force themselves to muster the strength of turning back to Rei who was smiling now, blinking away a tear of herself, her usually strong composure affected by the vows exchanged by her Prince and Princess. She didn't have a problem at all with the alterations to the service, like Usagi reciting a vow of her own – though she had bet she stumbled over her words at least once. Now she owed Minako a couple of yen… No, Rei was touched enough by their request for her to hold the service. She wasn't even a full priestess yet and still they had wanted her to do it. This was a very special gift that she would cherish forever.

Sensing that both were on the edge of emotional exodus Rei quickly moved the rest of the ceremony along. Usagi and Mamoru offered a tamagushi at the altar and bowed in respect. The service was pretty much concluded then. She spoke a final blessing, coming to the part she had waited for the entire time. While not explicitly wished for, the next alteration hardly was anything either bride or groom complained about.

"And now, you may kiss the bride."

******************************

Kishima Emi slipped out of the chapel quietly as the ceremony was concluded and everyone present cheered and applauded… well, as far as such enthusiasm went for Japanese.

She envied them.

The last bit of doubt that had been in her heart that those two belonged together had melted at the sight of the love between them. Whatever it was that had made them fall in love, they were meant for each other. She knew that, knew that nothing could shake that bond. Unfortunately her upbringing was too strong and regardless of what she thought she could not fight it. Too many years had been spent like this, only now and then escaping the strict regulations put upon those born into old families with a long tradition and history.

And that was why she envied them and even if she could not say it, wished the young man – whose plight at the loss of his parents and memories had touched her heart years ago – and the remarkable young girl all the luck in the world. They were young enough, they weren't touched by tradition, rules or social obligations. It did not matter what others thought because their love was strong enough to overcome it. Emi dearly wished she knew what had brought about such a binding strength, wished she knew what it was that they were hiding… She had no right though, incapable as she was to walk that same path, she had no right to be there, a part of their family. Not because she wished to alienate herself with her actions but because she just didn't have that kind of strength.

_I hope that one day I can get to really know that woman that you cherish so much, Mamoru-kun. Until then take care of him, Usagi-dono._ And with that Emi stepped onto the streets of Tokyo and melted into the crowd.

THE END (for now)

Author's Notes

Well, I hope I did well. That is my first pure Usagi/Mamoru fiction. Granted, I do acknowledge them among my favorite couples, they ARE the essence of the series I have been a fan of for so many years now, but I have never managed to write a pure romance with them. That is not because I don't want to but because it has become so much easier for me to build a couple and work with what I built – a process that comes naturally to one who usually write non-canon pairings – rather than to work with something existent. That is why I am slightly apprehensive if I really managed to catch the feelings between those two. They deserve a lot more respect than what is often shown to them in the scene. Both Toei (anime) and various dubs having horrible ruined Naoko's prime couple's reputation. I hope I managed to bring them a little closer to you in this side story.

I realize that technically a story about the wedding should be much more detailed and don't even ask me where Maia got the idea for this particular style of story… I just didn't wish to let it get out of hand. There will be a couple of more stories in this side story series. The wedding chapter is done for but I hope you liked it either way. It has been awhile that I wrote a non f/f romance… ^_^

Kishima Emi is my character by the way, everyone else has appeared in the manga.

Leave your comments please. We appreciate them in whatever form they come (flames excluded).

Ja ne, yours

Matthias


End file.
